Only Human
by NickyNackyNoo
Summary: Set immediately after SR, will Lois and Superman find a way to be parents together? Will Richard step aside? Will Lois discover who Clark really is? And what powers will Jason have? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Taking place immediately after SR and purely for entertainment. Having rushed through my first attempt, this is my much revised take on the love affair between Lois and Clark. Please be gentle!

She watched as he soared into the distance and wiped away the tear that trickled down her face. She looked back at Jason's window to see him leaning out, searching the sky for another glimpse of Superman.

"Back in bed now munchkin."

"OK Mom, good-night" he waved down to her and disappeared back inside.

"Good-night honey"

She looked out over the dark still water trying to calm her racing heart. The utter joy of seeing him alive and well had been replaced by terror. Her life, so carefully constructed, was about to fall apart. A gust of wind ruffled her hair and she sighed. She would need to talk to Jason and soon, he was a bright boy and it wouldn't be long before he began to wonder where his newfound strength had come from. He knew, had always known, that Richard wasn't his natural father, the thought of him one day discovering the truth on his own had persuaded them it was better he grow up knowing. He believed his biological father was dead, as did Richard, at the time she told them she'd believed it also. Jason was too young yet to be concerned with the details and Richard, for reasons of his own, had chosen not to push her on the subject. She rubbed her arms against a sudden chill. How was she going to tell them? Richard would be devastated she knew, but how could she have denied Superman the knowledge of his son? The answer was simple, she couldn't.

The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Richard, he had been a solid, and reassuring presence in her life from the first agonising months of her pregnancy; he had chased away the dreams that tormented her, the dreams that were the only clue she had to the identity of her son's father. He had, quite literally, saved her from going mad. How she could spend one glorious night with the love of her life and be left with nothing more than a dream was a question she had asked herself many times; now that he was back, maybe she'd get some answers.

With a heavy heart Lois headed back into the house, hoping to lose herself in the familiar act of writing. She sat at her desk, resting her chin in her hand as she stared at the taunting title the article on screen. She felt like a fraud. It was as though another person had written _that_ editorial. She was almost glad she hadn't been at the award ceremony to collect her prize, almost. How could she say that the world didn't need Superman? How could she say that she didn't, not to mention her son? She had written it in self-defence, trying to force herself to move on but still, she had thought of him every day, Jason a constant reminder of everything that might have been. She had never stopped needing him.

He entered her life again much as he had the first time, her rescuer, and she realised now that she had been fighting a losing battle from the moment she had heard his voice tenderly asking _"Are you OK?" _Such an innocuous phrase and yet... Her finger was lazily tracing an _S _over and over on the mouse pad and she slammed shut the lid.

When he had come to her on the roof of the Planet she had been consumed by anger. After five years he flew back into her life, turning it upside down, and then had the unmitigated gall to ask for an interview. She wanted him to beg her forgiveness not address the masses, so she lashed out at him. "_Please"_ he asked her. She knew if she touched him she would be all but lost, but was unable to refuse him. He took her up into the heavens and for just one moment she glimpsed how alone he truly was. Always the saviour, never the saved. She had so nearly kissed him afterward, but Richard was a good man and she loved him, she could not, would not, betray him. At least no further than she already had. Her heart though would no longer be denied; she loved Superman, but Richard… The tears were threatening again, why did life have to be so complicated? She sighed again and wiped her eyes irritably. There was time enough tomorrow to think about everything; right now she needed to sleep.

Clark did a sweep of the city and then headed for home. The farm came into view, the lights were burning and his bedroom window was open, awaiting his return. His clothes were laid out for him on the bed; it was always so good to be home. It was such a relief to be able to shrug off the characters he played everyday and just be himself.

He headed downstairs.

"Mom? Mom?"

"Oh Clark!" she ran to embrace him "I thought I'd lost you this time!" She sobbed into his chest while he held her gently.

"Sshh, its alright Mom. I'm OK, I'm OK."

Martha hugged him tightly and then stepped back and touched his face "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Mom, really. Just glad to be home."

"Come into the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat." He smiled at her retreating form and followed her in.

"I'm not hungry Mom, but how about some coffee?"

She made the coffee and sat down beside him, not wanting to stray too far just yet, needing the reassurance of proximity to know that he was truly there and alive.

"I was so afraid Clark and I couldn't even be with you." There was a catch in her voice but she went on "I saw Lois with a little boy as she left the hospital, at least you had somebody with you. "

Clark looked down at his cup "Yes, that was her son, Jason."

"Oh. I didn't know she'd gotten married, I suppose that came as a bit of a shock for you."

Clark snorted, "You could say that, but actually she's not married, she's engaged. His name is Richard, he's Perry's nephew. He's a nice guy." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee; it would be so much easier if he didn't like Richard, but he did.

"Oh, well, things are a bit different now than they were in my day. I take it this Richard is the boy's father?"

"Actually he's not Mom." He took a deep breath "I am." Martha stared at him wide-eyed in shock and he went on quickly "Before I left, before I went to Krypton, Lois and I, well, we spent the night together." He cast his eyes down to his cup again, ashamed "If I had known or even suspected I would never have left, _never, _but I had no idea. That's why she was at the hospital, she came to tell me before I died."

"Oh my" said Martha "Does the boy know?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." They sat quietly for a moment.

"What are you going to do? Have you talked to Lois yet?" She covered his hand with hers as he looked at her.

"Not really, no. She told me because she thought I was dying but now, here I am." He laughed, but Martha knew it was mirthless.

"I want to claim him as my son, to help him and guide him but how can I? How can I tell him that the man he loves as his father is an impostor?" his eyes were pleading with her for an answer she just didn't have.

He stood and moved to stare out of the window, hands in his pockets.

"I'll always be there for him, for them, as Superman. Anything else would just be too complicated." He sighed then continued quietly "I don't know what I expected to find when I came back, but not this. Perhaps I hoped, naively, that things would be the same, I don't know. I made her forget Mom, about us." He turned to look at her briefly, guilt stricken, then turned back to the window "It must have been torture for her, finding herself pregnant with no recollection of how it had happened. But somehow she remembered. Not everything, but enough. She was so angry with me and how can I blame her." He turned once more to face his mother, "I will always love her but I'm not about to destroy the life she's made for herself for some selfish desire of my own, it wouldn't be fair."

"Clark, come sit down." When he was seated she took both his hands in hers "Next to your father you are the finest man I have ever known. You'll do what's best for everyone; I know you will, you always do. But please Clark; consider your own happiness too. Must you always be alone?"

"I'm not alone Mom, you told me that." He smiled at her.

"You need more than an old woman in your life Clark Kent. I know you think it's dangerous, but life is all about taking risks. Sometimes you just have to have faith son."

They sat together in silence sipping their coffee.

"Maybe next time you come home you could bring me a photo of my grandson?" she said and smiled.

"I love you Mom" she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Clark." She stood and patted his shoulder affectionately "Now lets get some sleep, I've got chores for you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am"

Her understanding eased him; it was always so good to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

The office was buzzing with conversations about Superman when Clark arrived at the Daily Planet. Metropolis was in shambles and he'd been busy already helping where he could. It was all over the TV screens.

"Hey Clark, have you seen the news? Superman's OK and he's back to saving the world!"

"Oh, hi Jimmy, yeah, huh, he's quite a guy."

Lois glanced in his direction and his stomach lurched "Uh, morning, Lois, h-how are you feeling today?" She'd already turned back to the computer but waved her hand at him "Fine Clark" he approached her desk almost tripping over on his way.

"Err Lois? I was just wondering, um, how's Jason doing, you know, after…?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her whilst pantomiming disaster.

"Thanks for asking Clark, but he seems to be doing just fine, he's a real trooper."

"Oh, well, that's good. Tell him I said hi." She'd turned away again

"Sure Clark but he'll be in later and you can say it yourself."

"Oh, OK, sure, that'd be swell." Lois raised her eyebrows and stifled a grin; only Clark used words like "swell" anymore.

"Kent!" bellowed Perry "in my office! You too Lois!"

"Great" said Lois "what now?" The two made their way to the chief's office "You wanted to see us Mr White."

"Come on in and sit down." He eyed them for several seconds "I seem to remember that you made a pretty good team before and there's a story I want you to look into."

"Perry…" began Lois as Clark smiled and said "Great!"

"No arguments Lois, I want the two of you to work together on this, you…compliment each other." Lois rolled her eyes and Clark pursed his lips as he saw her reaction.

"Really Perry…"

"I said no arguments Lois. A contact of mine down at the Coast Guard thinks they have a lead on Lex Luthor and I want you to get down there and find out what you can."

"Lex Luthor?" Lois' heart sank; she'd hoped he was dead, if he told anyone about Jason…

"That's what I said Lois."

"But Perry, I'm still working on the clean up story, I haven't got a single word down yet!"

"Leave it Lois, Gill can take care of that, I want you looking for Luthor."

She glared at him as he picked up some copy from his desk and began reading. Aware of their continued presence Perry looked up again "Well?" he barked "What are you waiting for, get to work!"

Lois glared at him again before angrily stomping out, Clark at her heels.

"Is everything OK Lois? " Clark queried, silently wishing she could, just once, be pleased to be working with him.

"Sure Clark, everything's just great, Perry gives away the article I've been working on and sends me out looking for ghosts with you. What could possibly be wrong?" she was still stomping he noticed. "Look, I'll just grab my stuff and we can go, OK?"

"OK Lois, sorry, I, um, I'll meet you at the elevator." He could tell something was really bothering her, her heartbeat had increased and her shoulders were tense, he turned away but she called him back.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you it's not your fault. It's just Luthor, Perry could have been a little more considerate, you know, after what happened." She gave him a halfhearted smile

"Oh, that's alright Lois, I've got a pretty thick skin. Take your time, I'll wait downstairs, grab us some coffees."

"Thanks Clark. Your shoe lace is undone." It was said absentmindedly, Lois already rummaging through her desk for some misplaced item. But Clark was warmed knowing she was already looking out for him again. Just like old times.

They were quiet on the ride to the coast guard, each lost in their own thoughts. It turned out to be a pretty weak lead. No one knew anything about Luthor or if they did they weren't talking. Clark scanned the buildings but found no sign of him nor heard any mention of his name. But something there did bother him, in the basement was a lead lined container, he could not, of course, see what was inside but inscribed on its lid was Superman's shield.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Lois checked her watch "I'll drop you back at the office Clark, Richard's on an assignment and I've got to pick Jason up from school."

"OK, sure Lois, no problem. What do you want to do about the story?"

"I'm not sure there is a story, Perry's lead was a total washout. You got any ideas?"

Clark cleared his throat "Well maybe you, I mean we, could… ask Superman?"

Lois glared at him "Sure Clark, I suppose you've got his number have you?"

He raised his eyebrows at her in mock shock at her tone but Lois was instantly contrite "Sorry Clark, I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Its OK Lois, you've had a rough few days, I understand." He gave her a smile and looked at the floor. She really should be nicer to Clark she thought, he was a nice guy and didn't deserve to get the sharp side of her tongue as often as he did.

"Thanks Clark. Well, lets get you back to the office farm-boy." She winked at him to soften the words. Just like old times indeed, thought Clark.

She dropped him off and he waited until the car was out of sight before ducking into an alley, within moments he was headed out to sea. He found the small island and saw the abandoned helicopter on the sand. So, it looked like Luthor had been picked up by someone, but whoever it was they were long gone. Had he made it back to Metropolis to plant that box for him and give Perry a false tip? The man was nothing if not determined and Clark thought it entirely possible. He headed back and scoured the city for as long as he could, he needed more information on Luthor. He was too out of touch to know where best to look or who to look for. The Planet's archives would no doubt yield the information he required.

His research was interrupted by a small voice "Hi Clark." He looked down and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well hello there Jason, did you have a good day at school." He knew he was grinning like an idiot but he just couldn't help it.

"Sure, it was OK. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Hey, would you like to hear a story?"

"Is it about Superman?"

"Sure, if that's what you want" Jason gave him a knowing smile.

"I bet you know all the Superman stories huh Clark?"

Clark's smile faltered ever so slightly "Erm, well, I know a few, maybe even some your Mom doesn't know."

"Cool." Said Jason and climbed onto his lap.

"Jason, I hope you're not bothering Mr Kent?"

"Oh, no Lois, he's fine, honestly."

"Are you sure Clark because it would really help me out if you could watch him for five minutes? Thanks, have fun!"

"Sure…" Clark began but Lois was already out of earshot. "So…what story would you like me to tell you?"

"How about one with Mommy in it?"

"OK, well lets see…"

An hour later they were playing Superman and Clark was flying Jason around his desk, much to the little boy's glee. He could hear Richard saying goodbye to Lois and set Jason down once more, playtime was over.

"Clark, how come you wear glasses?" Jason asked suddenly, his head cocked to one side and an intent look on his little face.

"Hmm, oh well, I need them to see properly. Why?" he smiled "aren't they cool?"

Jason laughed, "Clark you're so funny!"

"Not cool then, gee, I thought they looked pretty good." He ruffled Jason's hair "Here comes your dad, I think it's time to go."

"Yeah, guess I'll see you tomorrow." To Clarks utter surprise Jason gave him a quick hug before bounding away to Richard "Hi Dad!"

"Hey kiddo, you guys have a good time? Thanks Clark, for watching him, I really appreciate it, sorry it took so long."

"Oh it was no trouble Richard, we had a great time." He smiled, how could looking after his own son be any trouble.

"Well, goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight."

He was just turning away when Jason shouted to him "Hey Clark, I like you better without!" Without what thought Clark? His glasses? But Jason had never seen him without them except as Superman he couldn't possibly…could he? He sighed; he was being ridiculous. The precious interlude over with, his thoughts turned once again to Lex Luthor, where was he? He turned back to his computer to continue where he had left off with his research but the sound of Lois' footsteps approaching distracted him.

"Hi Lois." His voice was painfully cheerful.

"How do you do that Clark?" she asked.

"What?" he looked at her, genuinely puzzled.

"How did you know I was behind you before you even looked around?"

"Lucky guess?" his voice rose hopefully and she laughed.

"What are you working on?" she asked to his relief.

"Oh, I was just getting reacquainted with our old friend Lex Luthor. I've been gone awhile and was a bit behind the times."

"Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Err, not really, I got a little sidetracked."

"Oh Clark, I'm really sorry, you should have said. Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually Lois, if you could carry on with this…" he grabbed his coat and briefcase.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Oh! I have an appointment, um, to view an apartment."

"You still haven't found anywhere to live Clark?"

"Err, no Lois, not yet." he looked at his watch, he could still make it on time if he rushed.

"Well don't let me keep you Clark."

"Thanks Lois!" he called as he hurried away, tripping over his coat. She sat, shaking her head at his clumsiness, and began to read through his notes. It was all just a re-hash of Luthor's known associates and hangouts. The only really new information was the property he now owned through his marriage and the fortuitous death of his wife. She was really on the money with him swindling a widow, she thought, and began jotting down the new information.

He just made his appointment with the realtor. The apartment was on the top floor just three blocks from the Planet. It was a good size with one bedroom and came fully furnished. Clark took it on the spot. He checked his watch, he had enough time to retrieve that box before he went back to the Planet so he dumped his clothes and leapt from the window.

There was minimal security at the coast guard offices and it was no hardship for him to slip in undetected, _"From stalking to breaking and entering in two easy steps." _he thought. He sped through the building and down into the basement. The container sat in the centre of the otherwise empty room, he scanned it trying to see what was inside but it was made completely of lead. He wanted more time for examination before he risked opening it, there was every chance this was connected to Luthor, and he really didn't want to fall prey to some secondary attack. He lifted it easily and sped back to his new home. He'd no sooner stepped through the window when the sounds of screaming reached him. He placed the box on a table and with one final look leapt out again.

Lois had just put down her pen when Clark reappeared. "Where you just hiding somewhere waiting for me to finish Clark?" She asked with a grin.

"Um, no Lois, I just got off the elevator. Surely you don't think that I…"

"Clark" she laughed, "relax, I'm just teasing you. Did you get the apartment?"

"Oh, yeah, its great! Just a few blocks away."

She stood up and looked at her watch "Hmmm? Well that's good Clark. Listen I think its time to call it a night. I've made notes for you on some of the property Luthor owns now, but there's likely to be a whole lot more. Did you know he married Gertrude Vanderworth?"

"Vanderworth as in the shipping empire?"

"The very same." Clark whistled, Luthor certainly had a knack for landing on his feet.

"Gosh. I guess I'll be a little while longer then."

"Well, don't over do it Clark, you're looking a little under the weather. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I am?" She was already walking away, Clark forgotten, he sighed "Goodnight Lois." He watched her for as long as he could and then turned back to his desk. At least now the office was almost empty he could get some serious work done. His fingers were a blur as he raced through the records, he still had to check out that box but he was determined to find some clue to Luthor's whereabouts first.

Lois stared into her wine glass swirling its contents. She'd put off talking to Richard waiting until Jason was in bed, but still she hesitated, trying to find the right words. He was talking on the phone now but her time was nearly up, she could hear him winding up the call.

"OK, thanks, I appreciate it, I'll let you know as soon as I can." He hung up

"Who was that?" she asked, stalling for time.

"It was my old boss in London. He's offered me a job." He dropped onto the couch beside her. "It would be a promotion Lois, a really good opportunity."

"Doing what? You're already an editor." she took a gulp from her glass.

"He's offered me the managing editors job, I'd be second in command." He smiled at her a little dazed. "Obviously I've told him I need to discuss things with you first."

"Richard it's a wonderful opportunity for you, but…"

"Lois you said you wanted Superman out of you life, this may be the perfect chance. There are good schools in London, Jason would love it and you could transfer." She could see how excited he was, how eager.

"Richard, please stop." She stood suddenly and headed into the kitchen to refill her glass.

"Lois?" he followed her concerned "What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to know, about Jason." She said bracing herself against the counter.

"What is it, is he ill?" his voice was anxious and she quickly shook her head.

"No! No it's nothing like that." She fell silent again.

"Lois, you're scaring me honey."

"I should have told you a long time ago Richard but I was never really _certain_ myself."

"Lois what are you talking about?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Superman is Jason's father Richard." He stared at her remembering the evasive answers she had once given him, it hadn't seemed to matter at the time.

"But you told me his father was dead." He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I thought he _was _dead. If I had known he'd be coming back I would have… told you." Richard moved away to stare out of the window, the words _waited for him_ hung in the air.

"You have to understand that I never really knew myself. I don't know how it happened, I have no memory of it happening, of him." He turned to look at her, a sardonic expression on his face.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Lois?"

"Its true Richard! I don't _remember _anything, all I had was a reoccurring dream." Her eyes were pleading with him.

"So what's changed, why are you so certain now?" he moved back toward her, arms crossed defensively.

"Jason has developed abilities."

"What do you mean? Superpowers?" he was astonished, how could she have kept this from him, he felt as though he didn't know her at all. He ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me."

"When we were on the boat I was attacked. Jason had been playing the piano and when he saw what was happening he just… hurled it across the room. He killed a man Richard, my baby." Her voice broke then and a sob escaped her.

"My God Lois…are you sure?" she nodded. "Does he know?"

"No, but its only a matter of time before he starts asking questions."

He stood silently, lost in thought. What had started out as a wonderful evening had turned into the worst night of his life. He had to know though.

"You told me you never loved him Lois, obviously that wasn't true, let me ask you another question. Are you still in love with him?" he braced himself for her answer but nothing could have prepared him for the blow when it came.

A tear slid down her face and she nodded "Yes." She said in a tiny voice and Richard felt as though his heart had stopped beating.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Richard. I still love you…"

"But its not enough anymore is it Lois?" she couldn't face him and that was all the answer he needed.

"Does he know?" he asked in an anguished whisper, "About Jason I mean."

"Yes" she said quietly "I told him at the hospital. If he wasn't going to make it I thought he deserved to know." He raised his hand and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I understand Lois, why you told him at least. If it had been me I would have wanted to know." She was amazed that despite the hurt she knew he must have been feeling, he could still find it within him to show understanding. It occurred to her that in many ways both he and Superman were very much alike.

He gazed at her for some time and then nodded as though coming to a decision. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry now Lois, everything will be alright." In his heart he didn't think anything would ever be right again, but what else could he say. He loved her, he always would, but he had no way to compete. He knew that Superman was the love of her life only now it was much worse, he was also Jason's father. There was nothing he could do to hold her.

"I think it would be best if I took the job in London." Better to accept defeat gracefully and bow out he thought.

"You don't need to do that Richard! You don't have to go." But she knew how unfair it would be to him if he stayed.

"I do Lois. I'll arrange everything tomorrow and we can tell Jason after dinner."

"So soon?" she cried.

"I don't think there would be much point in my staying, we would only end up hurting each other. I don't want Jason to go through that." He smiled lopsidedly at her. "We'll tell him everything tomorrow, together."

She could only nod, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

He kissed her softly "Goodnight Lois."

She watched him go then lay her head in her hands and wept.

It was after 11pm when Clark finally got home, he'd finished at the Planet hours ago but one emergency after another demanded Superman's attention, he'd not even had time to shop for groceries. His stomach was rumbling but the smell of smoke from a warehouse fire was lingering around him and he went to shower and change. Fifteen minutes later after a quick trip out, he sat down at the table, a burger in hand, to study the box. Apart from the inscribed shield, and the fact it was made of lead, it was completely unremarkable. No further markings, no clues, nothing. Even the lock was standard, the kind anyone could pick up from a hardware store. There were no gaps that his gaze could penetrate; the only way he was going to know what was inside would be to open it. He broke the lock and raised the lid fractionally, if it was Kryptonite inside, the lid would close again the minute he released it. He didn't want to risk further exposure not after such a recent and prolonged experience. He released the breath he had been holding; there was nothing more sinister inside than a sheet of paper.

Lifting it out he read "Greetings Superman! How disappointing to find that you survived! Have the courtesy to stay dead next time if you please. Really, the lengths I went to, to get rid of you in the first place and now this, its too much Superman! Simply too much! Perhaps I should turn my attentions to a slightly smaller target next time? What do you think? I hope I'm not telling tales out of school, but I do think your son shows great potential, still wet behind the ears but already a murderer, you must be so proud. I simply can't wait to resume my acquaintance with him. I'll see you soon Superman, you can count on it."

Clark couldn't believe it; his heart was pounding. How did Luthor know about Jason? Murderer? What was he talking about? The threat to Jason was implicit, he would be Luthor's next target not Superman, but why go to such lengths to send him a letter and warn him? The false tip, the lead lined box it just didn't make sense. He needed to make sure Jason was safe, if Luthor had hurt him already… He flew from the apartment once more, this was why he had kept his secret so long, the fear of the people he loved being used against him, and this was what kept him alone. And now, Luthor knew who Jason was, all the lonely nights, all the lies, it meant nothing; he had protected no one!

The house came into view within seconds. He saw Jason curled up on the ledge of his window and his heart thumped in chest. He was safe.

He watched him for a moment, trying to calm his racing pulse.

"Jason. Jason wake up." He shook him gently " Wake up Jason."

"Superman?" Jason yawned, "I was waiting for you." He sat back from the window rubbing his eyes and Clark moved inside.

"You were?" Jason raised his arms to be picked up and Clark was happy to be oblige, holding him tight.

"Un-huh." He put his little arms around Clark's neck and snuggled in. "Are you my daddy Superman?"

Clark, astonished, sat down with him on the bed "Why would you ask that Jason?"

The little boy looked up at him his face screwed up in thought. "Well my dad, my other dad, he's not my bilog..biolgc.."

"Biological?" put in Clark.

"Yeah! He's not my biological dad. I didn't know what that was but Mommy told me it meant that I had another dad but she said he died." He took a deep breath and went on in an enthusiastic rush "But the other day I got really strong and my asthma went away and then I heard Mommy whisper to you in the hospital, so I was thinking that Mommy only thought you died cos you went away."

Clark was speechless; Jason knew Richard wasn't his father and he'd heard Lois in the hospital.

"Jason, have you talked to your mother about this?"

The boy just shook his head "I'm not supposed to eavesdrop" he said in whisper "she'd be mad."

"I see." Said Clark smothering a smile with his hand "So you heard everything she said to me?"

"Un-huh, I heard her say that you were my daddy. Is it true Superman, is it?" he looked at him expectantly.

Clark smiled at him and stoked his hair "Yes, its true."

"Oh this is so cool! Am I gonna be able to fly! Just like you!" They were both grinning like fools but Clark didn't care he had never been so happy in his life.

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe. I couldn't fly until I was much, much older than you so we'll have to wait and see." Jason's face fell a little.

"Oh. But I'm already real strong, look!" he raised his arm in a strong man pose to show off his muscles and Clark laughed.

"I can see that you are! But listen, its really, really late and I think its time you went back to sleep. I promise I'll come back and we can talk more OK?"

"OK, I guess I am kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow after school when I come to the Planet?"

"The Planet?" Clark asked surprised. He laid him gently in bed and pulled the comforter around him.

"Yeah, but I think Mommy would be cross if I told people you were my other dad, so maybe I should just call you Clark when you're at work. Would that be OK?"

Clark was stunned but he was not about to start his relationship with his son on a lie, so only asked,

"Jason how did you know?"

"I don't know, I could just tell. Can't everybody?" he asked innocently.

Clark smiled "No son they can't and you mustn't tell either, but we can talk more about it tomorrow, OK?"

"OK, I won't tell. Promise."

Clark leaned down and placed a kiss on his sons brow, "Goodnight Jason, sleep well."

He lingered for a moment longer and then stepped from the window. His son was safe, at least for now. He must find Luthor! He would have to tell Lois and Richard, they needed to be on their guard.

He looked into the house and was surprised when he saw Lois curled up on the couch her face streaked with tears. He debated whether to interrupt her but after several moments descended to the ground.

She heard the familiar fluttering and saw him land outside the open doors. Her heart lurched and her breath caught, he was utterly magnificent.

"Hello Lois" he said softly "Am I disturbing you?"

"Hi." She wiped her eyes "No."

"May I come in?" he asked and at her nod stepped through the doorway, ducking slightly as he did so.

"Are you OK Lois?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded falsely bright even to her own ears. Clark studied her saying nothing and she gave a short bark of laughter. "Well no, not really, as you can see." She swiped at her eyes again " I told Richard tonight. He's moving to London."

Clark's heart began to beat a little faster "Are you going with him Lois?"

"No. We…No." It was too soon for her to talk about, especially with him.

"I'm sorry Lois."

She heaved a sigh and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

He debated whether to tell her, she had enough on her mind already, tomorrow would be soon enough for her to know about Luthor. He took another step into the room.

"I came to see Jason. Lois, thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. If I had known, before…"

"Please don't" she interrupted, "it doesn't matter anymore." and realised she meant it. She had, finally, let go of the anger and hurt she had clung to for the last five years. Seeing him so near death had liberated her from those emotions.

"Lois, I would never have left you if I had known. You need to know that."

"I do. Now. It's not your fault. I didn't even know myself at first, I didn't remember." She paused for a moment "What did you do to me?"

He looked away from her, pained, "I made you forget Lois. I couldn't leave knowing you would wait for me, I didn't know if I would ever come back."

"But I did remember," his eyes widened at that "not clearly, but while I was pregnant I dreamt of you. Of us being together."

He closed his eyes, tormented by thoughts of her alone, carrying his child and unsure how it had happened. When he looked at her again Lois was shocked to see the sheen of moisture. "I'm so sorry Lois." He said in a whisper.

"I know. But it's all right. Really." She smiled "Would you like me to tell you about him?"

"Yes. I would. Very much."

And so she did, he sat beside her while she talked and talked, telling him of her pregnancy, of his first smile, word, step, letting him live each moment through her memories.

Finally he asked "What of his abilities Lois?"

"Until a few days ago he didn't have any, at least none that I knew of."

"What happened?" his voice was soft, comforting.

"He saved my life. On the boat one of Luthor's men was attacking me and he just…pushed the piano. It flew across the room and killed him."

He knew now at least what Luthor had been talking about. "I'll talk with him Lois, he won't have to learn control on his own." There was some feeling behind the words that she couldn't fathom but before she could ask, he spoke.

"You should know Lois that he also has enhanced hearing. I spoke with him tonight. He heard what you said to me in the hospital, he knows who I am."

Lois' hand flew to her mouth "Oh my God."

"He's taking it rather well." Clark said and smiled at the memory. "Thanks to you. He told me he knew Richard wasn't his biological father."

Lois just nodded, she was stunned. He stood "Its late Lois and you should get some sleep."

"I guess so." She was still dazed, so much had happened tonight.

"Good night Lois." He moved to the door but turned when he heard her.

"Will I see you, around?" it seemed to be their standing joke.

"I'm always around." he said smiling and leapt into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois stepped off the elevator and strode toward her desk, oblivious to the diminishing level of noise as people noticed her. She dropped her coat and headed into Richard's office, closing the door behind her. He was packing up his desk but looked up when she entered.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi. How'd it go with Perry?" She flopped into a chair in front of his desk.

"Well, you know Perry." Richard laughed, "He'll get over it, he knows this is a great chance for me."

"Did he say anything about…you know, us?"

"Lois, don't worry about Perry. He was a little stunned, truth be told I don't think I've ever seen him so at a loss for words." He laughed again "It was actually kind of funny." He continued packing things into a box smiling to himself at the remembered sight of Perry, mouth open.

She stood and began toying with a letter opener before passing it to him and he looked up at her "Are you alright Lois?"

"Richard how can you ask me that? You're leaving tonight of course I'm not all right. You're my best friend!"

He came around the desk to fold her into an embrace. They stood that way awhile each lost in their memories and own heartache.

"I'll only be a phone call away if you need me Lois." He kissed her softly.

"What will I do without you? Who will work their magic on Perry for me? Clark?" they both laughed and she hugged him again.

He released her with a smile "You'll be just fine Lois."

She looked at her hands, her engagement ring still on her finger. "I guess I should give you this back." He followed her gaze to the ring.

"No. I want you to keep it Lois. Maybe…" _Maybe one day_ he thought "I want you to have it." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her sadly.

"I guess I should get to work then." She sighed still looking at the ring.

"I guess so."

"Are you picking Jason up today?"

"Yeah, it will give me some time with him before I go." Lois nodded.

"Ok, well…I'll see you at home then." She kissed his cheek without realising what she was doing "Bye."

"Bye Lois." He turned to look out of the windows lest someone see his expression. It was hard work to keep up the pretence but he would not allow her to see how much he was hurting. In control once more he went back to clearing out his desk.

Clark watched her as she walked back to the elevator. He had, of course, heard everything and he knew how hard she was trying not to cry. He could see her swallowing and hear her short ragged breaths. It was all his fault he thought. He should never have come back to Metropolis; he should have left her in peace. But he might has well have told himself to stay away from the sun. And what of Jason? If he hadn't come back he would never have known and now that he did, he could never leave him. He watched her ride up to the roof and decided to follow.

A moment later he pushed open the door "Lois?" he said as walked towards her. She was gazing out over the city, a tear trickled down her cheek and she swiped it away.

"Lois are you alright? You missed the staff meeting." his voice was a murmur into the silence.

"Oh, yeah, so I did. I'm fine. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, nothing much, you know." Something in his tone made her turn to look at him.

"Were there any announcements Clark?"

"Oh, well, err, just one." He looked down to examine the toe of his shoe.

"I see. Well I guess everybody knows then, about Richard and me?"

He wanted so much to hold her, to comfort her, but she'd probably slug him if he did, Clark Kent did not have that right. He sighed, "Yes, I guess so, um, if there's anything I can do…you know, like babysitting, um, I'd do pretty much anything for you Lois." His voice was a soft caress and Lois looked at him startled.

"Clark, listen…" she didn't need this schoolboy crush right now.

He recovered himself quickly seeing her expression "You're my friend Lois, I care about you. I'd do the same for Jimmy. Well, you know, if he had any kids, which um, of course he doesn't." He let out a breath and gave her is best "I'm just a dumb farm boy from Kansas" expression.

She turned back to the view and sighed, "That's sweet Clark, thank you. Look I'll be OK I just need a few minutes alone."

"Sure, um, right, OK, well I'll head off then, but if you need anything…"

"Clark." She warned.

"Yes, leaving right now Lois."

He reached for the door and wondered if he should go to her as Superman but a cry for help cut off the thought. Glancing quickly behind him to make sure she wasn't looking, he headed to the far side of the roof before removing his clothes and leaping into the sky.

He was kept busy for most the day, a train derailment in Chicago, a capsized yacht off the coast of Spain, a bomb in the Metropolis subway and countless other minor incidents. None had been fatal thankfully, but what was strange was that he heard the call for help at least five minutes before each of the more serious disasters occurred. Was he becoming precognisant now? He didn't think so, so what was going on? He headed back to the Planet; at least he had Superman to write about, that would at least keep Perry from asking where he had been, again.

"Kent!" Perry bellowed almost the instant Clark sat down at his desk. He jumped and span around in his chair.

"Yes Mr White?"

"Where the hell have you been Kent! This is a newsroom not a holiday camp!"

"Um sorry chief, I was covering the subway bombing." Perry glared at him and Clark coughed into his fist.

"On my desk within the hour Kent!" he continued to glare and then moved on to his next target "Olson! Lets see what you've got!"

Jimmy groaned, his pictures were awful, maybe Lois could get the big guy to give him a heads up, he thought. "Coming chief!" and off he dashed.

Ten minutes later Clark handed over his article to Perry "Quick work Kent. Keep it coming." Summarily dismissed Clark went in search of Lois but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Jimmy? Do you know where Lois is?" he towered over the younger man as Jimmy searched in vain for some redeeming feature in the photographs strewn across his desk.

"Oh, hi Mr Kent. I think Miss Lane said she would be working from home for the rest of the day." He looked up at Clark "Anything I can do?"

"Oh, no thanks Jimmy, I was just, err, wondering where she was."

"Mr Kent, do you think Miss Lane would put in a word with Superman for me?"

"I don't know Jimmy, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, it would just be nice if I could get a picture of him actually at the scene instead of flying away. I'm sure the chief is going to fire me."

He looked so dejected Clark felt sorry for him. He made a mental note to make sure Jimmy got a good shot of him next time. "I'm sure you're exaggerating Jimmy, your pictures look…err, great?"

"Thanks Mr Kent, but I know they're terrible." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Come on Jimmy, how about I buy you dinner to cheer you up? I know I always feel better with a full stomach." He patted his belly for good measure and smiled.

"Really? You haven't any other plans?"

"None. Come on, get you coat and let's go, I know this great little Chinese place."

"Thanks Mr Kent. I sure am glad you're back."

Well at least someone is, thought Clark as they headed off for the evening.

Dinner had been a nightmare for Lois, she and Richard hardly spoke a word to each other and Jason kept asking what was wrong. Thankfully it was over. She knew of course that Jason was aware that Superman was his father but should she tell Richard he knew? That would mean telling him Superman had been at the house last night and although it had been an innocent meeting she knew it would look suspect. Also there was Jason to consider, he might think Superman had betrayed his confidence. _God what a mess_ she thought. Although it was not a role she was accustomed to she decided to play dumb. Jason was just setting up the keyboard for his piano practice when she called him over.

"Jason honey, come and sit on the couch with us. Daddy and I have something we need to talk to you about." Richard sat beside her and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"What is it Mommy?" her beautiful boy, he was so innocent. She took both his hands in hers.

"Do you remember what I told you about your other daddy? How he died before you were born?"

Jason looked from her to Richard "Sure." He said.

"Well Mommy thought he was, but he had just gone on a very long journey and now he's come back."

"Superman." Jason said, a statement rather than a question. He looked at Richard "You'll still be my daddy too won't you?"

Richard picked him and held him close "Of course I will kiddo, I will always be your Dad. Always. Its just you are a very lucky boy who has two dads and they both love you very much. Superman though, will be able to help you with things that I can't."

"Like what? You help me with all my homework and the piano and stuff."

"I know son, but do you remember how you helped mommy on the boat when the bad man was trying to hurt her?" Jason nodded "Well your other… dad, is really strong too, and he can help you with things like that."

"Jason" Lois said, "you must promise me that you won't tell anyone OK? Promise?"

"Sure mommy"

"There are some really bad people who might want to take you away from me if they knew. So you've got to keep it a secret."

"Even from Clark?" Jason asked puzzled

"Yes honey, even from Clark." It seemed like a strange question for him to ask, his school friends or teacher but Clark? They must have really hit it off.

"But Mom, Clark is…"

"No buts Jason, you can't tell anyone, not even Clark. Promise?"

"Well, OK, I promise not to tell. I can tell Superman though can't I?"

"Well yes, of course you can, but he already knows who you are." That seemed to settle something in his mind and he nodded his acceptance.

"There's something else kiddo." Richard said, "I'm going to be gone for a little while. The newspaper has given me a really great job but its far away in London, but Mommy will be here and…. Superman too I guess." Richard thought that if he had to give the care of his son over to any other man Superman would have to be top of the list, but it hurt so much.

"You're moving? But…I don't want you to!" Jason wailed and threw his arms around Richard.

"It won't be forever son and we can talk on the phone every day. I promise. Maybe you could even come and visit me." He looked over at Lois and she nodded. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I guess so." came the teary reply "But I'd like it better if you were staying here."

"I know son, I know."

"Are you going really soon?" he pulled back to look at his father.

"Sure am, I'll be gone before you get up for school, so I want you to listen to your mother OK, and be a good boy." He leaned in close to whisper "Mommy's going to need you kiddo, so look after her for me OK? I love you, don't ever forget that. I'll call you every day."

Jason nodded and hugged him again "I love you too Daddy. I promise I'll be good. "

"Good boy, now you go and practise your piano."

"OK" he slid off Richard's knee and wandered slowly over to the keyboard.

"That went better than I expected." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Richard." Lois hugged him one last time and kissed his cheek "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Lois, I hope…I hope you'll be happy." He heaved a sigh and stood "Well…I've already packed my stuff and I'm catching an early flight tomorrow so I think I'll turn in." he turned to head for the stairs.

"Richard…I do love you. For what its worth, I never meant any of this to happen."

He paused and spoke without turning toward her "I know Lois, but its not much consolation right now. I'm trying to do the right thing, but you know what, it hurts like hell." he walked slowly up the stairs, he didn't need for her to see him crying, tattered though it was, he had some pride left.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark sighed. He'd had a great time with Jimmy last night, laughing and joking about his adventures abroad (although he would need to have a talk with his mother about what she'd written on those postcards; he'd never realised what an imagination she had!) but now looking at Lois he felt guilty. Her evening had obviously not been so pleasant. There were dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes and he could see her staring into space unable to concentrate. She just seemed so un-Lois like. He sighed again and wandered over to her desk.

"Lois?"

"Hmmm? Oh, hi Clark." She was chewing on the end of her pen lost in thought.

"Lois?" he tried again and she looked up at him surprised.

"Sorry Clark, did you want something?"

"Oh, no, not really, I was just wondering if you wanted to erm, get some lunch? With me?"

"Lunch?" She looked at her watch "Oh, I hadn't realised the time." She thought for a moment and then smiled at him, "Sure Clark, why not? I could do with a break."

She pushed back her chair, reached under her desk for her purse and then stood to find Clark holding her coat for her. She laughed aloud "Thanks Clark! You know I don't think I can remember the last time a man held my coat for me." She was touched by his antiquated chivalry and obvious concern for her.

He crooked his elbow for her "Shall we?" Lois laughed again and punched him in the arm.

"Don't over do it Kent. Come on. You're buying."

Clark rubbed the injured spot but smiled behind her as they headed out; the old Lois was still in there. He quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"So, where do you want to go Lois?" he asked as the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside and as they both reached out to push for the ground floor their fingers brushed together. Clark quickly withdrew his hand and shoved the offending appendage into his pocket. "Sorry." He mumbled but Lois was oblivious. The doors pinged and Lois strode into the foyer Clark at her heels. Outside she stopped suddenly and Clark ploughed into her sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Gosh I'm sorry Lois. Are you OK?" he reached out a hand to pull her up.

"Yeah I'm fine Clark, I love falling on my butt in public." He took out a pristine handkerchief and began to dust her off. Lois snatched it from him "I can manage Clark, thank you."

"S-sorry Lois." He said blushing.

"Honestly Clark, you're so clumsy, sometimes I wonder how you survived childhood." She finished brushing off her rear and placed the now damp and dirty handkerchief into his hand; Clark stared at it stricken and Lois stared at his hand, something tugging at her memory. She shook her head.

"Come on Clark, no damage done. Feed me and I'll forgive you." She grinned at him.

"That I can do." He said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere expensive!" she laughed and strode away. Clark shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket and jogged to catch up.

"Um Lois, you know I still haven't had a paycheck…"

"OK, OK, burger and fries, but I'm warning you, I'm having desert. Taxi!" a cab pulled to the curb and Lois climbed in but Clark paused "Are you coming?"

"Um, I forgot my wallet Lois. I'll meet you there!" he slammed the door ran back towards the Planet.

Lois stared after him in disbelief; she'd forgotten how often he used to dash off for some thing or other. She sighed; he didn't even know where she was going.

Clark ran into a deserted alleyway and leapt into the sky, transformed. The sound of screeching brakes and screaming was ringing in his ears. As he sped away a familiar voice filtered through the cacophony of sound, "Superman help!" it was Jason. He picked up momentum and within seconds spotted the bus. It had crashed with two other vehicles and was a crumpled mess, wedged against the wall of a building. Smoke and flames billowed from the engine, people were trying in vain to prise open the doors but they were jammed shut from the impact. The cries of the children on board were becoming more and more hysterical. "Superman!" Jason called again.

Clark sped towards the bus, fear clutching at him and the crowd parted to allow him through. He extinguished the fire from the air in one breath and dropped to the ground directly in front of the doors. Jason stood on the other side, his face a mask of concentration as he reached out his hands and pushed. Clark had just enough time to put his hands on the door and lift it free; no one would ever realise he hadn't been the one to release it. Jason was unharmed and he quickly scanned the other passengers as relief flooded through him.

"None have serious injuries." He told the police officer who had come to stand beside him.

"Thanks Superman. OK kids, everybody off the bus!" The children were ushered away towards the waiting ambulance crews but Jason still stood in the doorway.

Clark looked at his son "Jason?" He queried, and the boy leapt into his arms. "Are you OK?" Jason nodded his head and Clark held him close trying to subdue the trembling he felt in the small body.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He whispered. "You're safe." He wanted to carry him away like any other father would do, but he couldn't. He hugged him close for a moment and that put him down, crouching before him. "Jason, I have to leave you with your teacher now but I promise _Clark_ will come to the hospital with your Mommy. Do you understand?"

Jason looked at him confused for a moment and then understanding dawned on his face "Ohhhh." He said. "Can't I stay with you?" he asked miserably.

Clark swallowed, "Not this time." He reached out and gave Jason's hand a quick squeeze. "I'm very proud of you for trying to help you friends." Jason's teacher was approaching them so Clark stood "I'll be back soon." He said and strode away.

The authorities had things well in hand and traffic was beginning to move again if slowly.

"Officer?"

"Superman! What can I do for you?"

"Do you know yet what caused the accident?"

"Well, that's kind of weird. Everyone I've spoken to says the cars rammed the bus, but why would anyone want to crash into a school bus full of kids?" Clark knew why at least one man would do such a thing.

"Have you questioned the drivers yet?"

"No, they fled the scene, but we'll track them down." Clark doubted that very much and if his instincts were right this was just the beginning.

"Thank you officer, you've been very helpful." He launched himself skyward and wondered what the hell he was going to tell Lois. With that thought in mind he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi Lois, it's Clark."

"_No kidding."_

"I, er, forgot to ask where we were going."

"_You know I kind of noticed that, well if you've finished tracking down your wallet, I'm at Dominic's and my appetite is growing by the second so you had better get your butt over here before I decide to bankrupt you." _Clark groaned and heard her laughter before she hung up. After a quick pit stop to change he headed into the restaurant. He waved to Lois as he walked in and bumped into a waiter. A serving tray loaded with food flew into the air above a group of diners to be caught with surprising speed by a blushing and apologetic Clark. He stumbled over to Lois.

"You know Clark for such a klutz you certainly have good reflexes, that was worthy of Jackie Chan." She looked at his hands for the second time that day and once more felt something prod her memory. _Fire? _

"S-sorry I'm late Lois." He said sitting down.

"Clark have you ever burnt your hand?" she was looking at him strangely but he was saved from answering as her phone began to ring.

"Lois Lane." She answered "Oh my God! Where is he?" Her expression was anguished as she looked at Clark "I'm on my way." She stood abruptly and began picking up her things "Clark, Jason's been in an accident, he's at the hospital."

"I'll come with you Lois." He said following her towards the door.

"There's no need Clark I…"

"I'll come with you." He said, his tone firm, commanding. Lois looked at him startled; she'd never heard him sound quite so authoritative before.

"Well, OK then. Thank you Clark." They reached the street and jumped into a waiting taxi. He wished he could tell her Jason was all right to ease her worry but it was impossible.

The emergency room was crowded with parents and children when they arrived. Lois searched about but Clark was taller and easily spotted Jason's tussled head.

"Over there Lois." He pointed him out and followed at her heels as she raced to enfold Jason in fierce hug.

"Are you OK honey? What happened? Have you seen the doctor?" she was running her hands over his head and body, checking for injuries.

"Mommmm!" Jason squirmed "I'm fine," he looked up at Clark "Superman saved me." Clark winked at him.

"He did? Well…that's good." She brushed his hair back from his face "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine Mom, honest. Can we go home?"

"Well, you sit here with Clark and I'll go check. OK?" Jason nodded "You don't mind Clark?" Lois asked.

"Not at all Lois, you go ahead." Lois kissed Jason quickly and strode away towards the nurses station. Clark sat down. "Jason I'm sorry I had to leave you before but you know don't you how important it is to keep the secret?"

Jason nodded "I know. I just wish…"

"I wish too Jason." He put is arm around him and drew him close and after only the briefest hesitation Jason's arm encircled his waist and he hugged him. "Here comes your Mom, I'll come and see you tonight and we can talk." They drew apart as Lois came over.

"Well kiddo the doctor says you're free to go. Are you ready?"

"Sure Mom." He jumped down and took hold of Lois' hand.

"Clark, I'm sorry about lunch, maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure Lois, great." He shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming with me Clark, I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"Sure. Bye Lois, Jason." He waved as they left and wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her the truth and be part of her life.

* * *

Lois dropped onto the sofa exhausted. She didn't know how much more she could take. Jason was finally sleeping and she was planning on doing nothing more tonight besides enjoying a bottle of wine.

"Good evening Lois." She leapt from the couch.

"Shit! Don't do that! You scared me half to death."

Clark suppressed a smile "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lois eyed him suspiciously "Sure. What are you doing here?" She sat down again and topped up her glass.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" she sipped from her glass "Well you'd better come and sit down then. Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you, no." He perched on the edge of the sofa next to her. "Lois, I received a note a few days ago from Lex Luthor. In it he told me he knew of my relationship to Jason and implied that he would be targeting him in future not me. I believe Luthor was responsible for the accident today." Lois' face was ashen as she stared at him, trying to take it all in.

"What…what are you going to do?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"I don't know. I've been looking for him whenever I can but I just can't find him." He looked down at his clasped hands "I wanted to tell you sooner, but you had so much happening, I thought it could wait a few days longer. I'm sorry Lois."

"Are you certain the accident was Luthor's doing?" she asked unable to believe that anyone would want to hurt her baby.

"No but my instincts tell me it was. I don't think that any harm was actually meant to come to Jason I believe it was a way for Luthor to torment me, it does seem to be his favourite hobby."

Lois was not amused "He almost killed you."

"Yes, but he didn't. I've caught him before Lois, I'll get him again but you need to be on your guard. I want you to tell me if anything unusual happens."

She stood and began pacing "I can't believe this is happening! Haven't we been through enough already! "

"I'm sorry Lois." Lois turned toward him her eyes blazing with anger.

"Stop apologising for God's sake! This is not your fault, Lex Luthor is insane and you are not responsible for his actions! If you apologise again so help me I'll…well I'll do something!"

"If I had stayed away though…"

"What use are "ifs". Yes my life would probably be easier right now but what about Jason? What would happen to him?" She knelt before him and took his hands in her own "He needs you. I don't blame you for any of this." She looked at the hands she held, _so like Clark's_, she thought. "Just keep him safe."

"With my life." He said simply. She sat down again on the sofa beside him and he turned to look at her.

"Lois, perhaps it would be safer if you went away for a while."

"Probably, but I'm not going to run. If I do we'll never stop and what happens when the next lunatic learns about his parentage? What then? No. We stay." She took another sip of wine "Clark has been digging into Luthor's background again, I'll work with him, try and find out what stone he's hiding under this time."

Clark stood "I promised Jason I would look in on him tonight." He moved towards the door "If you find anything at all, call for me. Good night Lois."

"Good night." She watched as he floated upwards towards Jason's open window and wondered stupidly why he didn't use the stairs.

Jason lay sleeping and Clark placed a soft kiss on his brow. "Goodnight my son, sleep well." He whispered. With one final glance he jumped from the window and began the search once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The world seemed to revolve too quickly and morning arrived all too soon for Clark with still no signs of Luthor. The frustration at his inability to act was mounting but the report of a break in at S.T.A.R. Labs might just be the lead he was looking for. The official line was that nothing had been stolen but vandals breaking into a secured facility undetected? He didn't think so.

"Hey Clark, what are you working on?" Lois put her hand on his shoulder as she lent over him to look at his notes. Her hair brushed his face and the smell of her perfume enveloped him. "S.T.A.R. Labs? Maybe we should go down there and check it out? What do you think?" she turned her head to look at him, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

"Clark? Are you OK, you look a little green, are you coming down with something?"

Clark's eyes flew open and he jumped up knocking Lois over in his haste, he grabbed her as she fell backwards and gently righted her. He held her for a moment before slowly dropping his hands.

"Gosh Lois, I'm sorry, are you OK?"

Lois eyed him curiously, "I'm fine Clark but do you think you could stop knocking me over?" She straightened her jacket "So, do you want to go check this out or what?"

Clark looked at her "Check what out?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"Clark! What the hell's the matter with you? The break in, do you want to go down there and check it out."

He gave himself a mental shake "Oh, sure, sure, I was just thinking we should do that, yeah, um…"

"Get a grip Clark. I'll meet you out front OK? I just need a quick word with Perry." She hurried away without bothering to wait for his reply, but didn't he always go along with her? Clark sighed and adjusted his glasses; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lois was getting nowhere with the security guard, "Look" she said "you must have some idea who broke in, don't you have security cameras?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not allowed to talk to the press, perhaps you should submit your request in writing."

"Sure, maybe I'll do that you little…."

"Erm, Lois perhaps its time for us to go?" Clark said, taking her arm and pulling her away before she said something offensive. "He's just doing his job."

"And? So am I Clark, we're reporters remember?" she folded her arms and glared at him "So, what do you suggest we do now hmmm?"

"Well, maybe we could talk to the receptionist, she might have overheard something, you know, suspicious." Clark looked at her questioningly.

"Suspicious? Right." She chewed her nail "Well, it's worth a shot I guess."

The very nice lady at S.T.A.R. Labs reception was not impressed with Lois' credentials, she did however, to Lois' utter amazement, seem extremely impressed with Clark. Lois elbowed him in the ribs, "Clark, I have to call the school to check on Jason, perhaps you could ask Miss…."

"Trencher" the receptionist supplied.

"Miss Trencher, a few questions?"

"Hmm, oh, sure Lois, you go ahead." Lois took out her phone to make the call while she watched Clark. He turned to the receptionist and gave her his most ingratiating smile, _Wow_ thought Lois, _he never smiled at me like that_. She frowned, what was with him today anyway?

"Miss Trencher" Clark asked "I was wondering if you might know what happened last night? I understand that nothing has been reported stolen and that no culprits have been apprehended. Was anything damaged? I know you're probably very busy but I would be really grateful if you could check for me." He smiled again and the receptionist simpered.

"Well….officially nothing was damaged or stolen but..." she leaned closer to Clark and placed her hand on his "off the record, I heard that some kind of crystal thing has disappeared."

"Hmm, a crystal you say?" Lex Luthor! He knew it! "Do you have any idea what they were doing with it?"

"No, I'm afraid that's a little out of my area Mr Kent but perhaps if you gave me your number I could call you? I could tell you any news over coffee?"

"Thank you Miss Trencher, that's, er, very helpful of you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him

"Erm…" said Clark. Lois had seen enough.

"Come on Casanova, let's go. Thanks" she turned to the receptionist "we'll be in touch." Clark turned to wave as Lois hauled him through the door.

"Gee Lois, that was a bit rude don't you think?" Clark trotted along beside her

"She was practically drooling over you Clark, I thought you needed rescuing. Do you want to go back for her number?" Clark smiled behind her, if he didn't know any better he'd say she was jealous.

"Are you mad at me Lois? It was your idea for me to talk to her."

"I know, I know, sorry Clark, I didn't mean to bite your head off. It was just a shock that's all." Clark frowned,

"What? That a woman could find me attractive? Thanks a lot Lois."

"Clark I didn't mean it like that! Seeing you turn on the charm, well, I saw a whole new side of you, that's all."

"Good" said Clark "It's about time." He looked at his watch "Lunch?" he said and walked towards the car leaving Lois gaping at him in astonishment.

* * *

As they sat in the diner Lois kept opening her mouth to say something, then closing it and looking at him in a very disgruntled fashion. It was all Clark could do to keep from laughing.

"So Clark, how's the new place working out?" it was the first time she had spoken to him in twenty minutes and he smiled.

"Oh, it's great! Maybe you could, you and Jason I mean, could come over, for, um, dinner." He looked at her hopefully but she was lost in thought barely listening to him.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Lois? Are you OK? You seem a little distracted."

"What? Oh, sorry Clark, no I'm fine I was just thinking…."

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Clark, do you think Lex Luthor is involved in this?"

His own instincts told him he was and her concern was obvious. "Well, it's possible I suppose. What makes you think so?"

"Well, the "crystal thing" the receptionist heard had gone missing. I mean that seems like a huge coincidence considering what just happened. You know about that, right?"

"Sure, but no-one has seen Lex Luthor since."

"Yeah but I just know he's out there somewhere plotting and scheming. We need to find out what this crystal was. Do you think it was Kryptonite?" She took a bite of her sandwich and looked at him.

"Why would anyone want to steal Kryptonite? I mean there's plenty of the stuff washing up on the beach, you know, from when Superman… _whoosh_" He made a flying motion with his hand.

"Good point. OK, we'll do some digging back at the office maybe try and get an appointment with a S.T.A.R. Labs official. Although how long that will take is anyone's guess. They're so…secretive."

"Top secret research facilities tend to be that way Lois." He said and grinned at her.

"Don't be a smart ass Clark, it doesn't suit you." She turned towards him a curious look on her face "You know you're acting very un-Clark like today, what gives?"

"I don't know what you mean Lois." He said his expression completely blank "Un-Clark like? Maybe I've just changed a little over the last five years."

"Hmmm." Said Lois, not convinced. "I guess so. Actually, I hadn't realised you'd been gone that long Clark. It's funny how you came back on the same day as Superman." Clark inhaled his coffee and promptly began choking. Lois pounded on his back as he coughed and spluttered.

"Wow Clark, travelling really seems to have agreed with you. Where did all this muscle come from? You were always kind of a wimp before." She rubbed her stinging palm.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lois." He said and Lois had the grace to blush.

"Clark I…I'm sorry, I can't seem to get my foot out of my mouth today can I?"

"It's OK Lois." He said with a smile. "How's Jason?" And she was more than willing to change the subject.

"He's doing OK. I appreciate you coming to the hospital with me yesterday Clark, with Richard gone…well I appreciate your support." Impulsively she leaned over and kissed his cheek, the feel of his skin warm and familiar against her lips. She drew back startled. _This is so weird_. She thought, _why does Clark keep triggering my memory?_

"Oh, um, that's alright Lois, anytime." Clark's face was crimson.

"Well come on, we'd better head back before Perry sends out a search party." She threw some money on the table and rose. "My shout Clark."

"Oh, no Lois, let me." He fumbled in his pocket looking for his wallet

"Don't worry Clark, you can get it next time." And she was gone before he could say another word.

Lois dropped Clark at the Planet and headed off to pick up Jason, he was tempted to follow her to make sure they were safe but headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs; perhaps Superman could get some answers.

* * *

"Superman!" said Miss Trencher "May I say how happy I am to see that you're OK?"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. I understand that there was a break in here last night and I was hoping I might be able to speak with the scientist whose lab it was."

She smiled at him adoringly, _at least she's consistent_, he thought

"I'm sure that can be arranged Superman. Please wait a moment."

Within minutes he was being ushered into the S.T.A.R. Labs interior by the eccentric Dr Wilson.

"I must say Superman that this is quite an honour. Yes indeed!"

"Thank you Dr Wilson, perhaps you could tell me about the crystal you were studying."

They entered the Dr's private office and sat down "Crystal? I assumed you had come to talk to me about the serum that went missing."

Clark was confused "I'm sorry doctor; I was informed that some kind of crystal had been stolen last night, no-one mentioned anything about a serum. Perhaps you could explain for me, please, from the beginning."

"Well" said Dr Wilson "first let me say that we believed that you had left Earth for good."

"Go on." Clark said.

"Well, a patron commissioned a study of a crystalline substance. Initially we had no idea where it had come from but many of its properties where similar to those found in Kryptonite. Later of course we learned that it was a sample of the outer crystal with which you built your fortress. It was quite remarkable I must say. It took quite some time but eventually we discovered that water had been the catalyst which made it grow! It was quite remarkable! We couldn't make it grow again sadly and all the samples have since been returned."

In a voice like thunder Clark said "Dr Wilson, are you aware that Lex Luthor, thanks to your study, attempted to grow a new continent that would have destroyed the United States using a crystal which he stole from the fortress?"

"He did?" the doctor paled "Oh dear, the earthquake? Oh my, no, no that's… really? Oh dear!" he turned to look out of the window, visibly distressed. "I had no idea. It was just so exciting." The doctor sat lost in thought.

"Dr Wilson, what about the serum?"

"Hmm, oh yes, well that is of course why I thought you had come! We had been experimenting with the effects of Kryptonite on human blood. The results initially had been disappointing but recently a break through was made with astounding results!" the doctor was fidgeting with excitement. "Although the Kryptonite in it's crystalline form had no visible effect on the human subject, we found that an injected serum gave the recipient what could only be described as super strength! The effects lasted for almost six hours before the subject gradually returned to normal. It was quite astounding."

Clark was stunned to silence; if Luthor got hold of the serum…he stood abruptly.

"Dr Wilson, tell me now please, who was the subject and what was taken from the lab last night?"

"Ah, well, yes, the subject was a young man named Stanford, he left us to work in the private sector, but it would appear that he returned last night, an unfortunate oversight of security to be sure, not having revoked his clearance, but, well, he stole them."

"Stole what doctor!"

"The two remaining vials of serum. He took them." The doctor hung his head "The amount of Kryptonite required was such that it is unlikely we will ever be able to make more. We had such high hopes of developing medical applications from them. It seems, once again, I have assisted a madman."

"Who did he work for Dr Wilson?" Clark's tone was ominous, he already knew.

"Lex Luthor."

**A/N For those of you who don't know, Stanford was the character in the film who helped Lex with the crystal. He also planted the fake story in the news about Krypton which prompted Superman to leave Earth.**

**Please feel free to review. All comments gratefully received!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark sat at his desk head in hands his thoughts racing. Luthor was playing with him, tormenting him and he was powerless to act. He was afraid. He could not protect them; not as things were. Lois needed to know the truth; again. Her anger would be formidable he knew, but Jason's life was at stake. She needed to know. He heard them before they left the elevator and he looked up to see Jason racing towards him

"Clark!" he shouted and clambered up onto his lap. "I got an A in math!"

"Wow, you did? That's great!" He smoothed the boy's hair and smiled, leaning back so that Jason half lay against him, telling him about his day. He turned his chair to the window to give them some semblance of privacy and blocked out all sound save the voice of his child. Lois watched them from across the room, their heads bent together in whispered conversation, and was touched by Clark's kindness. She smiled fondly at them, Jason really seemed to have taken a like to him and she wasn't above taking advantage of the situation to get some work done. With one last glance towards them she turned back to the computer and Lex Luthor.

Nearly two hours passed before Lois finally checked her watch, "Damn." She looked over to where Clark and Jason had been sitting. The pair of them lay sleeping soundly. She approached them quietly and knelt beside them stroking Jason's back softly. "Jason honey? It's time to go home sweetie." He snuggled closer and Clark's arm came up around him protectively.

"Come on kiddo, it's time to go." Clark opened his eyes drowsily.

"Lois? What time is it?" he asked.

"It's time to go home, you look exhausted Clark, are you alright?" He rolled his head toward her and gave her a weary smile.

"I'm fine Lois, just a little tired." He raised his hand to her face and brushed back her hair letting his fingers slide through the silky mass to rest against the back of her neck and his eyes drifted closed once more.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, as his thumb glided gently along her jaw. Lois took hold of his hand and his eyes flew open.

"Lois, I…." He sat up straight. "I'm sorry. I…" he stood placing Jason carefully back on the chair. "I think I need some air. Excuse me."

Lois stared after him. "Mommy, what's wrong with Clark?" Jason asked rubbing his eyes.

"Good question honey. Good question." It was strange, she wasn't angry, just surprised. She didn't think she had ever seen Clark quite so relaxed around her before. He was always so tense, tripping over himself, literally. But once again there had been something oh so familiar about his touch, his hands. What was it she was forgetting? Had Superman somehow managed to erase memories of Clark too? Richard's words came back to her _"Lois, how tall would you say Clark is? What would you say he weighed?" _She had laughed, they both had, but…he'd been gone five years, he'd come back the same day. Could she really have been that blind? It was impossible…wasn't it?

"Come on honey, let's go home."

She went to her desk to pick up her purse and paused, staring at the photograph that ran with her article "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman". She pulled out the paper and picked up a pen. Slowly, deliberately she drew on a pair of glasses. "Holy shit." she whispered.

* * *

Clark launched himself from the roof of the Daily Planet and sped heavenwards. How could he have been so stupid? He had let his guard down in the worst possible way. He'd fallen asleep and so soundly he hadn't even heard Lois approach. He wondered how furious she was with him for touching her in such away. He wanted to tell her himself, but what if she guessed the truth? Had there been a flicker of recognition in her eyes? A sudden cry for help saved him from any further deliberation and he was glad for the first time that someone was in trouble.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat within his lead lined office on board the Gertrude II. He was not going to risk Superman spying him from the air, not when his plan was so nearly ready to set in motion. The good Doctor had played his part to perfection and Superman would now be tormented with indecision and fear. He looked at the vials on his desk. The stage was set; all he needed now were the players.

"We've arrived Sir" the intercom announced and, as if on cue, Lex heard Big Ben strike twelve.

"And so it begins."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Many thanks to all who have reviewed and sent me their comments. It's really appreciated. Hope you enjoy the next chapter after this we're going diabolical! **

* * *

He landed on the balcony and stepped through the window. He'd had a busy evening. Car accident, apartment fire, he'd even saved a kitten from a tree, anything to avoid going back to the office.

The message light was blinking on his machine and he pressed it on his way to shower

"_Hi Clark, its Lois. Listen, forget about this afternoon, it's fine; you were tired, I understand, really. Look Jason would love it if you would come to dinner and so would I. We'll be eating around eight so I hope you make it, if not I'll see you at work Monday, but Jason would really be disappointed. So come."_

That, he decided, was a low blow. He checked his watch, it was 7.30, he could easily make it.

"I guess it's now or never." He said to himself and went to change.

* * *

Clark stood nervously on the doorstep. He wiped his sweating palms against his legs and rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open.

"Clark! You made it, great, come on in." Lois had already turned away, heading back towards the kitchen, and therefore did not see the expression on Clark's face, which was a shame, because she could have used a good laugh.

_She doesn't know _Clark thought. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Clark? Are you coming in?" Lois called from the kitchen and he realised he was still standing on the doorstep.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Lois." He closed the door quietly behind him and headed in.

"Wow Clark, I don't think I've ever seen you without your suit on. You look good."

"Golly, thanks Lois. Um, about this afternoon…" he began

"Really Clark, it's already forgotten. We're having pasta for dinner, is that OK?"

"Um, that's sounds great Lois, delicious."

"Sit down Clark, would you like a glass of wine?" she was already moving to get him a glass.

"Sure. Thanks. Er, where's Jason." _I could do with the moral support _he thought.

"He's finishing up his homework. Why, do you need some moral support?"

Clark choked on his wine.

"Relax Clark." Lois laughed "He'll be down in a minute."

"So, er, have you heard from Richard?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, he phoned earlier and had a nice long talk with Jason. He sounded OK."

"Well that's good, I'm sure Jason was glad to hear from him." He sipped from his glass again and was relieved to hear Jason bounding down the stairs

"Clark, hi! Do you wanna come see my room? Can he Mom?"

"Jason I'm sure Clark…"

"No! No I'd love to. If that's OK with you Lois?"

She laughed again "Go ahead but dinner will be ready in five minutes you guys."

The two of them bounded off together and as soon as they were out of sight Lois leant on the counter to steady herself, she knocked back her wine in one swallow and immediately poured herself another. Her emotions had been raging all afternoon. At first she had been shocked, shocked to the core but once the reality had begun sinking in she had been more furious than she ever had in her whole life. He had played her for a fool! How stupid she must have seemed to him! Feeling stupid was not something Lois was good at or accustomed to. The fury lasted much longer than the shock but after venting internally for what seemed like an age; guilt began creeping in. Why couldn't she have seen Clark as a man? How much she must have hurt him, always dismissing him as unimportant whilst making eyes at his alter ego. Had their roles been reversed she didn't think she could be as forgiving. She knew she couldn't. But Clark had always been kind and generous no matter how much she taunted and teased him. And now he was here, without either disguise. She'd never seen him dressed in anything but a suit, pinstripe or super and…_wow, _she thought,he looked good. Even his hair seemed different; had he come as himself this time? This was going to be harder than she thought.

Dinner passed pretty smoothly all things considered. Clark managed not to spill anything and Jason kept up a pleasant stream of chatter, which they were both grateful for.

"OK young man, its time for bed, lets go wash up."

"Mom…!"

"No wheedling, say goodnight to Clark."

He hugged Clark and kissed him on the check "G'night Clark."

"I'll be down shortly Clark, why don't you go into the living room?"

"OK. Goodnight Jason, sleep well."

He wandered around the room looking at the family photos scattered about. Jason as a baby, Jason on his first day of school, Jason riding his bike. _I've missed so much_ he thought. He was still studying the pictures when Lois came up behind him.

"He was a beautiful baby." She said in a soft voice.

"Yes. He was." Clark said, equally quiet.

"Come and sit down Clark, you still haven't told me about your trip."

He followed her over to the couch and perched, self consciously, on the edge. "Well, there's so much, I don't know where to begin."

"Come on Clark, you were gone for five years, you're a reporter, you must have some interesting stories."

For the life of him he could think of nothing to say, he was so sick of pretending "Not really, no."

She couldn't go on like this, it wasn't fair "How about some more wine Clark?" she took his glass and headed into the kitchen.

_OK _she thought _here goes. _She moved so that she could see him, he sat head bowed, rubbing his brow. She picked up the wine and, as it flowed into the glass, she said in the barest whisper "I love you."

His head snapped up, every muscle in his body grew taut and slowly, slowly he turned to look at her.

Even though she'd known, hoped, nothing, nothing, could have prepared her for the look in his eyes. They blazed.

She gasped and dropped the wine but at that moment no force on Earth could have broken their gaze. She was paralysed, never had she seen so much naked emotion in one man's face.

"All this time…" she whispered.

He was walking towards her, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Lois…"

"Why Clark, why couldn't you tell me?" she said, her voice ragged with emotion.

"I did. Once." Realisation dawned and she reached up to remove his glasses, brushing back his hair with her fingers.

"Can you ever forgive me Clark?"

"Lois! Don't do this, there is nothing to forgive, _nothing!_ I should have told you or at least never let you forget."

"But the way I've treated you…"

He gathered her into his arms "No-one was meant to know Lois, that was the whole point, if I hadn't been a bumbling fool people might have noticed the similarity."

"You were never a fool Clark," she said loyally "a little clumsy maybe, but never a fool."

He smiled into her hair "But I couldn't help loving you." She lifted her face from the broad expanse of his chest and standing on tiptoe she leaned up and kissed him.

Passion, denied for five long years, ignited between them and swept away their recriminations.

"Lois..?" he queried, faltering.

"It's alright Clark, you won't hurt me." She slid her hands inside his shirt; the warmth of his skin was always such a surprise.

"Lois... I haven't… Only you…" his words were punctuated with kisses and he felt as though his body was on fire.

"Lois, I need you… I can't…"

"Yes" she said, and couldn't have spoken another coherent word if her life depended on it.

* * *

They lay face to face staring at one another.

"Hi" said Lois.

"Good morning." It was still a bit of a shock to hear Clark talking with Superman's voice instead of the higher pitch she was used to. The world had, for once, given him the night off, as though somehow the collective consciousness had understood the need to leave him be. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Miserable." She grinned at him. "You?"

His expression changed and his voice sent shivers down her spine "Happier than I ever thought possible."

She could think of only one thing to say, "I love you Clark."

The words robbed him of his breath, he still couldn't believe it, he had dreamed that one day it would be so and now it was. "I love you too, I always have." Suddenly he grinned "How about you show me again how much Lois?" and rolled aside as a pillow came flying towards him.

"Clark Kent! You're incorrigible!" she was laughing as she continued trouncing him with the pillow "I've created a monster!"

"OK! OK! I surrender!" Clark laughed, Lois flopped back on the bed and a pillow smacked her in the face.

"Clarrrk!"

"Loissss!" he mimicked. They were acting like a pair of besotted teenagers, it was a novel experience for them both and they were loving every minute.

"Do you know what I really want right now Lois?" he asked all traces of humour gone from his voice.

"What Clark?" she asked tenderly.

"Breakfast." He said and started laughing again. He rose as she sputtered behind him "Come on Lois, I'm a farm boy remember, we get up with the sun."

She watched him as he began pulling on his jeans, smiling happily to himself, and she was struck again with how blind she had been. He was so beautiful both in body and spirit.

"How would you like breakfast in Kansas Lois?" He asked as he pulled his T-shirt over his head. "My Mom would be thrilled. She really wants to meet Jason, we could spend the weekend." He looked so excited how could she say no.

_Hang on,_ she thought. "You told your Mother?" her voice was practically a squeak.

He laughed again, had she ever heard him laugh properly or so much before, she wondered. "Yes Lois, I did."

"But, wait, what about Jason, how are we going to tell him that your… well, Superman?"

He sat beside her on the bed and smiled softly "He already knows Lois. He has from the first."

"Oh." Her son had known from the first and it had taken her how many years? "Oh."

"Come on lazy bones, I'm hungry." He pulled her from the bed "You can use your frequent flyer miles." He planted a kiss on her lips "I'll go wake Jason. See you downstairs." And he was gone.

_Spend the weekend with his mother? _Lois groaned to herself and hauled herself off to the shower.

"Hey Jason, its time to get up son."

Jason buried his head under the pillow "Mmmph" he said.

"Come on we're going to Kansas to see your Grandma. You'd like that wouldn't you? "

Jason sat up suddenly and rubbed his eyes. "Dad?"

"Good morning." Said Clark

"How come you're not wearing your suit? Why are you wearing Clark's clothes? Where are your glasses? Has Mom seen you?" He was kneeling up now and looking at Clark with wide eyes.

"Well your Mom and I had a talk last night and she knows that I'm Superman now, so we don't need to keep any more secrets from her."

"Really? " Clark nodded "So I can call you Dad at the office?" this was something Clark had not yet considered.

"Well, I think it would be best if you still called me Clark at work for now, we can't have everyone knowing can we, it will just be a secret between us and Mommy. OK"

"OK. So what's my Grandma like? Does she know about me?" he started bouncing on the bed, excited.

"Your Grandma is wonderful and she's dying to meet you, so let's get dressed and we can go surprise her."

"Can we fly Dad, can we, please?"

"How else are we going to get there! Now scoot."

Jason ran off happily to get ready leaving Clark smiling after him. Life was good.

* * *

Martha Kent opened the screen door to greet her visitors.

"Superman, what can I…"

"It's OK Mom." Clark interrupted "Lois knows." They reached the porch steps and Lois could see the moisture gathering in Martha's eyes.

"Oh son." She said and touched his face, something passed between them unspoken and Lois could see how happy Martha was. "Well come in, come in. Jason I bet your hungry, what would you like for breakfast? How about some pancakes?" She ushered them inside keeping up a constant stream of chatter with Jason who took an immediate shine to her. Lois wasn't sure if it was Martha or the breakfast she was proposing that won him over, but hey.

"I'm just going to change Lois, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her and dashed up the stairs leaving Lois embarrassed in front of his mother.

"Coffee Lois?" asked Martha, there was a twinkle in her eye and Lois instantly relaxed.

"Thank you Mrs Kent that would be lovely."

"Call me Martha Lois."

They returned home on Sunday afternoon, Lois felt more relaxed than she had in years. It had been a wonderful weekend. Martha had gone out of her way to make her welcome and Lois could see why Clark loved her so much. She was wonderful. They had spent much of their time together while Clark dashed off to some disaster or other, Martha regaling her with stories and anecdotes from his childhood. They were good stories, but Lois could read between the lines, and she knew it had been a lonely time for him once he attained his powers. They talked of the difficulty in raising a son with abilities and Lois was glad that she had someone who could help her in the years to come. How would she cope when Jason wanted to join the football team but couldn't, at least now she would have Martha to turn to for advice and understanding. Lois sighed, it had been a magical weekend but how the hell was she going to cope tomorrow? The Daily Planet was worlds away from a Kansas farm. She began putting away her clothes but turned as she heard the familiar flutter.

"Hi" he said, slipping in through the bedroom window.

"Hi, everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, a train derailed near Chicago but luckily there were no fatalities."

"That's good. You know, you look kind of weird to me like that now Clark." Lois said eyeing him.

"Really? I do?" he said looking down at his suit "You always liked it before Lois."

She laughed "I still do dumb ass, but I prefer the real you." She picked up a towel and threw it at him "Go shower and change."

"Yes ma'am" he said docilely "I don't suppose…."

"Clark!" his laughter echoed from within the bathroom. Lois looked at herself in the mirror, she was blushing for Gods sake! _I really need to get a grip._

Clark stood under the water thinking. He was so happy. They all were. Jason was a little upset that Richard hadn't called but otherwise it had been the best weekend of Clark's life. His family had been together, all of them, as it should be. _Just one more night _he promised himself _just one more night and I will tell her about Luthor and the serum._

* * *

Richard White was regaining consciousness. His hands were bound to the arms of a chair and there was tape over his mouth. He looked around, _an aeroplane? _The last thing he remembered was getting into a cab outside The Daily Planet's London office,_ what the hell? _he thought.

"So glad you could join us Mr White." Said a voice from behind him "I was beginning to think we had hit you too hard. Allow me to introduce myself, my name, is Lex Luthor." Richard's eyes widened "I see my reputation proceeds me." He ripped the tape from Richard's mouth

"What the hell do you want?"

"I don't want anything Mr White, no indeed, I am here to help you. I am going to help fulfil the deepest darkest wish of your heart."

"You're insane." Richard gasped.

"Yes, so I've been told." Lex held up a green vial for Richard to see "You see this Mr White, this liquid is going to give you strength the likes of which you cannot begin to comprehend."

Richard eyed him warily "For what?"

"Why to retake your life Mr White. To destroy the usurper. Superman stole your fiancé, your son, and with this serum you will kill him, with my help."

"I don't want to kill him. You're sick Luthor."

"Yes, yes, but you see Mr White, " He held up a red vile "you won't have any choice. And neither will Superman."


	8. Chapter 8

Clark was already seated at his desk when Lois stepped off the elevator. Her eyes sought him of their own accord but she quickly looked away and strolled past him.

"Hey Clark." She said offhandedly.

"Oh, hi Lois. Um, how was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

"Oh you know, pretty boring really."

"Really? Oh." he sounded so dejected she turned around surprised. The merry twinkle in his eye belied his tone and he winked.

Lois rolled her eyes and sat down, she had a million things to do and no idea how she was going to concentrate. From the corner of her eye she could see Clark watching her as he drank his coffee. In a whisper she said "You better not be using X-ray vision Clark Kent." And was deeply satisfied to see him choke on his coffee and turn crimson.

"Gosh Clark, are you alright." She said in mock sympathy.

"Hmph" said Clark and Lois burst out laughing.

She had just about gotten herself under control when the phone started ringing. "Lois Lane."

"Miss Lane." Lois froze at the sound of his voice. Clark was instantly by her side. "I was surprised in the extreme that you managed to escape unscathed following our last meeting, however one learns to turn things to ones advantage."

"What the hell do you want Luthor!"

"I just want to ask you one simple question Miss Lane. Do you know where your son is?"

"He's at school." She said without thinking; _please let him be at school,_ her heart was hammering.

"Do you really think so Miss Lane? Perhaps you would like to speak with him?" the line went quiet, "Mommy?"

"Jason!"

"Now, now Miss Lane don't lets get excited, I need the boy merely as assurance."

"If you hurt him…."

"Please Miss Lane, empty threats are so….empty. Now, perhaps you would be so good as to tell Superman I'll be waiting for him. My dear lamented Gertrude owned a sizeable property on the river, but of course you've already been there have you not?" and the line went dead.

"Oh my God! Clark…"

He felt as though his heart were being held in a vice. "I'll bring him back Lois."

"Clark…." Her eyes said everything she wanted to say.

"I know." He smiled at her "Just wait for me, I'll bring him back." And he raced from the room.

_Wait? _She thought, _Like hell. _

* * *

The house came into view within moments; he could see Luthor sitting on a couch, the only piece of furniture, in a large open room. His arm was draped across Jason's shoulders, the muzzle of his gun resting against Jason's neck. Never had Clark felt so angry, but he could not afford to let emotions cloud his judgement, too much was at stake. He pushed all thoughts and feelings aside, tamping them down with an iron will like he had done so many times before. He landed and pushed on the doors, they crashed inwards knocking out the two men standing guard. With a measured stride he strode through the entrance and made his way to the ballroom. The doors were open before him and he stepped inside taking note of the man stationed on Jason's other side. Never before had he wished to take another's life; he was a protector an inspiration for good but at this moment his fondest wish was to see Luthor crushed beneath his boot. He could kill them both without effort but if Jason were hurt…he could not risk it, would not. And so he waited.

"Ah Superman, how good of you to join our little soiree." The man's penchant for the dramatic was ridiculous.

"What do you want old man." Rage seethed within him but his voice was a bored drawl.

Luthor laughed "Your death Superman, what else!"

Clark shook his heard a smirk upon his lips "Luthor do you never learn? How many times do you need to fail in this fantasy of yours? Just let the boy go."

"I think not." Lex snarled. With a visible effort he controlled himself "I may not have succeeded in killing you but I have at least had the pleasure of causing you pain. Tell me has your wound healed?" he asked with mock sympathy. "Can you still feel the blade of Kryptonite slipping between your ribs? Hmm?" He laughed and Clark said nothing. "Yes I see that you can, how wonderful. But enough of such pleasantries, let's get down to business." A door on the left swung open and Richard White stepped into the room. A pendant of Kryptonite hung from his neck and almost instantly Clark began to feel it's effects. _Richard?_

"Now you will really suffer Superman, the way only a father can. The boy will watch as his daddy beats you to death. As his anguish increases so will your pain."

"Richard won't fight me." He said, his voice cold.

"Oh but he will! You see the good doctor neglected to tell you that, once injected, the recipient of his serum also becomes susceptible to the effects of red Kryptonite! You stole the man's life Superman, now he's going to take yours. If you leave the boy dies, try to take the boy and White dies. Either way you lose, a dead son or one who hates you."

Clark turned to look at Jason; the boy's face was a mask of terror. He could not kill Richard and have him hate him, his only choice was to defend himself as best he could and hope the serum would wear off before his death.

"Son," he said softly "It's alright. Don't be afraid and remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

"_Son?" _snarled Richard "He's my son you bastard!"

He flew across the room and punched Clark squarely in the face. Clark fell, blood trickling from his nose.

"Daddy no!" screamed Jason, but Luthor held him firmly by his side.

Richard's attack was frenzied, blow after blow made contact with Clark's body. His arm broke as he tried to block a violent kick to his head and he cried out in pain, the next one shattered his ribs. He tried to stand but Richard kicked him again and sent him reeling across the floor.

"They're mine!" A rib shard punctured his lung and Clark lay prone, gasping for breath. He saw Richard coming towards him and tried to move, a foot landed on his chest and pushed him down. Richard straddled him and began punching him in the face, each blow punctuated with "Mine!" Clark tried to raise his good arm but it was no use. Richard was relentless.

Pain washed over him and he could hear the tortured sobbing of his child. _Just let him finish it_ he thought, _for Jason's sake. _

* * *

Lois screeched to a halt outside the front doors, she could see them lying within. She ran into the house, barely noticing the prone forms of Luthor's guards. She could hear the sounds of a fight and headed in their direction. The doors of the ballroom where open, and the sight within stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

Jason White was crying. His daddy was hitting Superman and Jason was afraid. He loved them both. The bad man was laughing and laughing and Jason didn't like that. Superman was bleeding and his daddy's face looked really scary and Jason didn't like that either. He really, really wanted his Mommy. He was getting that feeling again, like he had when the other bad man was hurting his mommy on the boat.

"I don't like this." he said. "Daddy shouldn't be hitting Superman."

"Don't worry kid, it'll all be over with any moment." and Luthor laughed again. Jason stood up and Lex grabbed hold of his arm to force him back but Jason wouldn't move. He took hold of Luthor's hand to push it away but as he squeezed, the bones shattered. Luthor screamed and fell back against the couch, the gun forgotten as it went skittering across the floor.

"Leave me alone, you're a bad man." He ran over to where his fathers were "Daddy please stop!" he cried, but Richard couldn't hear him.

"Stop!" Jason cried again and this time he reached out to catch Richard's arm, stopping him mid blow. "No daddy!" he pulled on Richard's arm to get his attention, but instead sent him flying across the room. Richard crashed against the wall and landed unconscious in a crumpled heap.

"Jason!" he heard and looked up to see his mother racing towards him.

"Mommy!" and he launched himself at her sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nooooo!" screamed Luthor, he turned, his injured hand cradled against him and shouted to the remaining guard "Kill him! What are you waiting for, kill him!" Lois could see the gun and dove forwards scrambling to reach it. She turned, prepared to kill to defend her family, and heard the shot. Jason lay atop Superman a hole smoking in the centre of his back. All reasonable thought left her. They had killed her son, her baby. She took aim and fired, the guard fell to the floor, dead, a bullet wound in his forehead. She turned to Lex Luthor and fired again, and again, and again. When she was sure he was dead she dropped the gun and turned back to her son. He was sitting up, staring wide eyed at her.

"Oh God!" she cried "come here baby!" she clutched him to her, running her hands over his little body to make sure he was safe. Her gaze fell on Clark then and she began to cry. He was almost unrecognisable, his face a bloody mess. His jaw was broken and his eyes were swollen shut. Holding Jason she moved towards him, tears streaming down her face. She knelt beside him and reached out her hand to stroke his hair.

"Oh Clark." She whispered, and he groaned.

"Jason honey, go get mommy's phone from the car. Quickly."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A very big thank you to all who have taken the time to review this story it's inspired me to carry on. This is the penultimate chapter.**

Lois sat between the two beds, her eyes constantly flicking back and forth between the man she loved and her son. The police and ambulance crew had arrived within ten minutes of her call. Lex Luthor and his henchman were dead by Lois' hand but she could live with that, she thought, kill or be killed. At least now Jason's secret was safe and Luthor would never harm Clark again. The world was better off with one less madman in it. The police had questioned her at length about what had happened but had eventually given up, frustrated by her stunted responses. The doctors had done what they could for Superman, had set his jaw and arm, taped his ribs, but it had basically come down to cleaning his wounds. Ironically, battered and bruised though he was, he was still invulnerable. Through everything Lois had kept hold of Jason, she could not risk anyone seeing the bullet hole in his clothing. They had given him a sedative and she was relieved when he fell asleep, she would need to coach him as to what to say to the police, _no-one _must ever learn his secret again. She really understood now, finally, why Clark had worked so hard to be the opposite of Superman in his everyday life. She was astonished by how strong he was, not physically, that was a given, but as a person. He was forever the butt of the newsroom jokes, always the clown and yet he took it all with good grace, never losing his temper or seeking revenge. Lois knew there was no way she would be able to rise above such pettiness, was sure in fact she would have set someone on fire. But not Clark, he just smiled and got his job done; both of them. She wished he would wake up. She could see already the signs that he was healing, his bruises just a little less vivid, his breathing just a little less laboured. She laid her head on his hand and closed her eyes. She wished he would wake up.

"Lois?" she heard the tentative voice and lifted her head to look at him.

"Get out Richard." She stood and turned, her back to the beds as though to protect their occupants.

"Lois, please, you don't understand what happened. It wasn't my fault!" his voice was pleading, begging for her understanding, but she had none.

"I understand that you tried to kill him Richard. What else is there?" he had never seen her so cold before.

"Luthor drugged me Lois! Please!"

"Lois…" her name was a whisper and she span around to see Clark looking at her through swollen lids. "It wasn't his fault."

"Oh thank God!" She leaned over him and stroked his face "How do you feel?"

"Peachy." He said with half a smile. He closed his eyes as though gathering strength. "You must not blame him Lois. It was not his fault." The voice was all Superman, strong, commanding.

"Yeah? Well that tone doesn't work on me and I'll blame who I damn well please! He almost killed you." Her voice broke on the last word and she buried her face in his neck and wept. She lay that way for several minutes until he whispered something to her, she nodded against him then stood and dried her eyes.

"Superman…." Richard didn't know where to begin.

"I don't blame you Richard. Red Kryptonite strips you of your conscience. You have no will and do not wish for anything more than the fulfilment of your every desire." Richard hung his head. "I know how it feels Richard. It was not your fault."

"Thank you. I…."

"He needs to rest now Richard, I think you should go."

"Lois…" he swallowed "I'm sorry." She wouldn't look at him and finally he turned to leave.

"I know." She said. It was all the forgiveness she was capable of right now, but it was a start.

"Goodbye Lois" he said, and closed the door quietly behind him as he left.

"Are you OK Lois?" Clark asked.

"Me! I'm fine, you should look in a mirror."

"That bad?" he queried.

"Worse." They shared a smile. He turned his head to see Jason sleeping soundly alongside him.

"Is he alright Lois?"

"He will be." She stated, almost defiantly.

"Tell me what happened."

"Jason happened Clark. He said no." She sat beside him and took his hand in hers stroking his fingers. "I'm not sure, but I think he did something to Luthor. When I arrived he had hold of Richard's arm and then he just…threw him across the room. Luthor went crazy shouting to his goon to kill you. There was a gun, Luthor's I think, and I grabbed it but before I could do anything Luthor's man fired." She closed her eyes as she remembered the agony of those moments. Taking a deep breath she went on "Jason was lying on top of you; he'd been trying to protect you. He was so still and I could see the whole in his sweater where the bullet had hit him." She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as the tears gathered. "So I killed them." She said matter of factly "I shot Luthor's goon in the head and then I shot Luthor; more than once."

"Oh Lois." He said gently

"I'd do it again Clark. When I thought they had killed my child some primal instinct just took over; I think if I hadn't had a gun I would have used my bare hands." They sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts until Clark asked.

"How did the bullet miss Jason Lois?"

She looked startled for a moment "It didn't. It burnt a whole through his sweater but I guess it just bounced off. Like father like son." Her smile was weary.

"But the Kryptonite Lois…"

"I know, but he doesn't react the way you do. Luthor held a piece really close to him, when we were on the boat, but it had no effect. I guess…well, I guess it must be his human side."

Clark looked at his son once more and wondered what other abilities would manifest. He was part human part alien, there was no way of knowing whether he would inherit all Superman's powers but at least he had not inherited his weakness. He turned back to Lois.

"Let's go home."

"Clark, you're not ready, you need to rest." He was already rising from the bed and reaching for his suit.

"There's nothing more they can do for me Lois, I just want to go home with you and Jason. Please, don't fight me on this."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He plucked Jason from his bed and handed him to Lois who cradled him against her shoulder. He pulled a blanket around them to protect them from the cool night air. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded "Lets go."


	10. Chapter 10

Lois sat on the porch staring out over the rolling fields that surrounded the Kent farm. She hadn't known this was where he meant to take them but was glad that he had for, no sooner had Jason been settled in bed, Clark had left her with an _"I'll be back soon." _Too much had happened in too short a time and she knew, if not for Martha, she would have fallen to pieces. She was not good at the emotional stuff but the universe seemed determined she get good by swamping her with situations that required copious amounts of weeping. She barely had time to digest one event when the next disaster loomed large on the horizon. Now though, she was determined, the tears shed last night whilst telling Martha the tale were the last ones she was going to shed. Ever. Well at least unit next month! She stood up, angry now, and began to pace. Where the hell was Clark? How could he just leave her like that? Again. Things were going to have to change! She stopped suddenly, and sat down heavily on the steps again. Was this what happened before? Had she tried to change him? Logically she knew that things would never change, he would always be needed. She didn't actually want him to change, but she was only human, wasn't she entitled to resent the world from time to time when she needed him too? She began to chew her thumb nail as thoughts whirred through her mind. Was she capable of sharing him? Honestly, she didn't know.

* * *

Clark let the sunlight bathe his injured body and felt the healing energy coursing through him. The trip back to Metropolis had been almost too much for him but he had to see for himself that Luthor was dead, he had to be sure. He had looked into the still and lifeless face of his tormentor and had been satisfied that the madman would no longer be a threat to his son. He had flown back to the Vanderworth estate then, had spoken with the police, and then searched himself both inside the house and on the boat, but the last vile of serum could not be found. So who had it? It seemed the nightmare was not over after all.

* * *

Lois heard the crunch of footsteps and turned from the fence to greet him. He was still wearing his Superman suit and she wondered why.

"Hello" she said with a timid smile.

"Hi" he stopped just out of arms reach and clasped his hand behind his back.

"So, where have you been?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but even to her she sounded aggrieved.

"I'm sorry I left you like that Lois but I had to be sure that Luthor was dead." Lois nodded, this at least made sense and she was glad herself to know that he would not be coming back this time. She leant against the fence again and they stood in silence. Finally she asked him.

"When you told me before Clark, did I try to change you?" she heard him sigh and turned around to look at him.

"Lois…"

"Did I Clark?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You were… not entirely happy with the situation." He said at last.

"I see." She moved towards him and laid a hand on his arm as she looked up into his face "Is that why you made me forget? If I had been able to share you with the world would you still have left?"

"Does it matter now Lois? What's done is done."

"It matters Clark, it matters if we want this to work, it matters if we don't want to make the same mistakes this time, it matters because I don't want ever to forget you again." She put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest but he kept his hands behind him. Lois drew back and looked at him once more.

"Perhaps that would be for the best Lois." He said in a tortured whisper as he disengaged her arms from his waist.

"Is that what you want?" she asked aghast as she watched him walk towards the fence.

"I want what is best for you and for Jason." He said his back towards her "My personal feelings are immaterial."

"Yeah?" Lois said angrily "Well my personal feelings are not! Damn you Clark, how can you say such a thing to me after all we've been through? What was the point if you're just going to run away again?" She stopped as, slowly, his words filtered through the haze of anger "_my personal feelings are immaterial"_ he didn't want her to forget! This was why he'd kept the suit on to show her, remind her, he would always be Superman. With a lump in her throat she moved to stand behind him, snaking her arms around him once more.

"You self-sacrificing idiot Clark Kent." She felt him take a deep breath.

"Are you sure Lois?" he closed his eyes as he waited for her reply, he wished he could take back the words, he didn't want her to forget him, he didn't want to be without her again.

"Yes." she said, his eyes snapped open and he turned in her embrace "But if you ever try it again I swear I will find a way to kill you myself!"

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling and drew her to him.

Things would never be easy for them, Lois knew, but she was prepared to fight to make it work. Yes she would be resentful sometimes, yes she would be scared, but the thought of being without him for even one more day was more terrifying than anything Lex Luthor or anyone else could do to them. She was going to have to practice patience and compromise, not two of her strongest attributes to be sure but she could work on that.

"Come on," Clark pulled away "let's go eat, I smell pie."

Men, she thought, no matter what planet they were from, they were ruled by their stomachs.

* * *

Richard White was torn. He did not want to admit it but he had enjoyed giving Superman a beating. The power the serum had given him had made him feel invincible and exacting revenge on the man, the _Super_man, who had stolen his family had assuaged some of his pain. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, he considered himself an enlightened man, not prone to fits of temper or violence. But… what a rush. He rolled the vial of green liquid between his fingers. What a rush! 


End file.
